Like Romeo and Julia
by Probablyanotherotaku
Summary: Ace and Luffy are both royal sons, when they meet at a masquerade ball, they fall in love. The next morning, Luffy wants to meet Ace again, he left him a piece of paper: "If you won't be at the port at 11:30, I'll accept we can't love each other and I'll ...". AU, one-shot, Ace x Luffy enjoy!


_"Like Romeo and Julia"_

__Ace could remember last night as if it had been the only night he'd lived.  
A masquerade ball, he must admit he really didn't expect things to go like they actually went.  
It was another desperate attempt from his father to find the perfect princess to marry Ace, since Ace was the son of the king Gol D. Roger.  
Yeah, fuck royalty, Ace thought.  
Not one single girl had deserved Ace's long and passionate kisses. Not one girl.

Ace touched the straw hat which perched on his head, a lopsided smile appeared on his gorgeous face; Indeed, no girl had deserved Ace's kisses, but ...

His name was Monkey D. Luffy, the son of duke Monkey D. Dragon, who seemed to be a great friend of his father.

Just once in his entire life, he was grateful for being a royal son.

He and Luffy had danced all night, without anyone noticing their existence. They hugged, kissed, an Ace led him to his bedroom ...

Luffy went home that same night, but he left his straw hat here, together with a tiny piece of paper he had put in Ace's pocket.

"If you really love me, we'll meet at the city's port, the following morning. Bring the straw hat with you. If you aren't there at 11:30, I'll accept that we can't be together. I'll-"  
The ink was fading at the very end, he couldn't read the last sentence, but it probably wouldn't matter if he had just arrived at the port on time.

He put the straw hat down, and stood in front of the mirror of his room. Yeah, that was one of the few things he liked about being a prince; all the luxury.  
His room was twice as big as the house of any ordinary human.

He stared at his mirror sight. He only were his underwear, and he smiled. He smile because of the lump on the place were his "thingy" should be.

He body was muscular, his cheekbones were strong. He had freckles decorating his young face, and his hair was as black has his dark eyes.

He grabbed his favorite black trousers and his white blouse, after he has showered for who knows how long. He sprayed the most expensive perfume he had over his entire body and as his black tie was tied, he looked at his watch.  
He had 30 minutes left.  
He put on his dark sunglass, along with his red scarf as disguise. The straw hat finished it, and he had plenty enough of time left.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Young master?"  
It was the voice of his maid, Nico Robin. As he gave her permission to enter, she frowned at his appearance.

She couldn't help but chuckle, and asked: "Are you going somewhere?"

He bit his lip.

"ehh ..."

"Because it would be really impolite if you would leave, whilst our guests are ready for brunch."

"Guests? What guests?!" He asked as his eyes widened.

"The Jewelry family and their daughter Jewelry Bonney. You're father told you about it last night, before the ball started, remember?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

This couldn't be true.

Robin frowned once again.  
"Is there something wrong, Ace-sama?"

"N-no ..."

XXX

It was terrible, brunching with the family, whose daughter was your possible bride.

But it was even worse when your father was brunching along with you, and was taking so long for every bite.  
It was even more talking than eating, though Ace threw the mini baguettes in his mouth as if it was the air he was breathing.

And then his father started another sequel of his series "when Ace was younger". awkward, truly awkward.

Well it seemed like daughter Jewelry Bonney too didn't want to stay here any longer.  
Yeah, she ate like a 30 year old fat man. Disgusting.

Ace stared at his watch again. 10 minutes left. That would be driving 300 kilometers an hour if he wanted to be on time.  
Shit.

Ace stood up, kissed his father goodbye, ignored his "Where are you going?!" and told his chauffeur, Franky, to bring him to the port as fast as he could.  
_"Coup de burst!"_

Everything went smoothly, Ace could be on time if that traffic-jam hadn't happened.

The road was closed, Ace's limousine was enclosed. His watch told him it was 11:35.

Franky had offered Ace to carry him, but Ace refused. And ran.  
He ran, with a nausea waking speed.

It was 11:45 when Ace arrived at the port, he was all sweaty and his face was red.  
He put off his sunglasses and threw the scarf on the ground.  
But he couldn't see Luffy; there only was a young woman, with orange colored hair, who, before Ace even realized, ran into him.  
She seemed to be furious, she had cried.

"You're Gol D. Ace, aren't you?!"

Ace realized she was talking to him when she started sobbing.

He nodded.

She slapped him, in the face.

"You ass! Have you realized what you did?!"

He could guess. He was too late. But wait ... He didn't know what Luffy was going to do if he wasn't coming ...

"Where is Luffy?!" He asked, whilst grabbing her shoulders.

She shook her head, closing her eyes. Her head was as red as the scarf Ace had thrown on the ground. And so was his face.

"He killed himself ..."

_What ..._

_What ..._

"WHAT?!" He pushed her aside, "Where does the duke live?!"

"It's too late!"

"Have you seen Luffy?!"

"I just git here, I haven't seen him, I ...!"

Ace ran.

He just ran and ran, his speed had long passed its limit, though.

Luffy was dead ... He was dead ... He goddamn it killed himself because Ace was too late!

It had only been one night, hence you would consider Luffy's actions as totally foolish.

But Ace would've done the same.

That night ... They didn't only kiss and dance, but they'd talked, too,  
They got to know each other ... They weren't only in love, but they also were becoming best fiends ...

XXX

Ace pressed the knife trough his throat ...

At least They could be together now.

XXX

"Luffy!"

Nami screamed. Her eyes widened as the son of duke Monkey D. Dragon ran into her.  
She hugged him.

"What's wrong, Nami ...?"

She glared.  
"I ... I thought you were dead!"

"Where's Ace?"

"Ace was here an hour ago ..."  
She wiped away the tears in her eye corners.

"He came?!" His eyes widened.  
"How late is it?!"

"12:30," Nami said whilst gesturing to her watch.

"No ... No! I ... I overslept ... Shit!"

And Luffy ran.

XXX

The news spread trough the town city pretty fast.  
Two royal sons had committed suicide in the same day.  
Gol D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy were buried in the same graveyard, next to each other.

There were only two people who knew their reasons of dying, though.

Nami was Luffy's best friend, but they only could see each other after 00:00, if they both sneaked out; They couldn't be friends because Luffy was a royal son, whilst she was the daughter of a peasant.

Robin was cleaning Ace's room, when she found the piece of paper Luffy wrote on.  
She immediately understood the situation they were in, but she kept it a secret, Ace's father would be furious if he had found out his son was in love with a guy.

Well, not every story ends with a "And they lived happily ever after," but for both, Luffy and Ace, death meant reuniting.  
Maybe it was a happy end after all.

XXX

**A/N: it felt weird writing this, really ... But i've managed to do it! I hope you enjoyed it, really, even though it's horrible written and my English isn't really good, but okay, you might understand the idea of the story. Ehh, well I hope so (._. ).  
Well, if you enjoyed this one shot, I'd like to ask you if you would like to read my other story too. It has a serious plot and stuff, and I really want people to read it.  
Nya, thank you for reading!**


End file.
